


Kaiju Groupie

by agrajag



Series: Kinktober 2019 [17]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dubious Science, Kaiju (Pacific Rim), Kinktober, Other, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 10:30:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21073421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agrajag/pseuds/agrajag
Summary: Newt never retaliated when Hermann called him a 'kaiju groupie' because he knew that given the opportunity, he would absolutely without a doubt fuck a kaiju. Like, he'd known since puberty that he was into some weird shit. Probably had to do with his weird crushes on characters like the zombie from Hocus Pocus, and then it all just devolved from there.





	Kaiju Groupie

**Author's Note:**

> this might very well be the most ridiculous thing i've ever written

Newt never retaliated when Hermann called him a 'kaiju groupie' because he knew that given the opportunity, he would absolutely without a doubt fuck a kaiju. Like, he'd known since puberty that he was into some weird shit. Probably had to do with his weird crushes on characters like the zombie from Hocus Pocus, and then it all just devolved from there. He had always loved monster movies, but the kaiju in them couldn't hold a candle to the real thing. He never could have imagined that they would be so beautiful. And he told himself that he admired them because that was his work. It was an unfortunate side affect to spending all his time studying them, but it only took a few months and his first kaiju tattoo to admit that he wasn't simply admiring. He was definitely attracted to this monstrous creatures.  
  
But they were, like, skyscraper tall. So he didn't have to worry about the opportunity ever actually arising.  
  
That is until he himself managed to invent an actual god damn shrink ray. He felt like a mad scientist, which he realized he always kind of was, but to be the 90s cartoon evil scientist stereotype was honestly so empowering. He was definitely going to have to get right onto making other crazy machines, but for now... He had a shrink ray to test. And what better way than to test it out on a kaiju.  
  
Newt watched Hermann's calculations, waiting for his moment, and when he had about an hour before the next kaiju was set to emerge from the ocean he ran from the Shatterdome and out to the beach. As the people all around him started to run for their lives, he took aim and fired at the kaiju. He watched as it slowly began to shrink until it was about as tall as the average man. Which meant it still towered over Newt somewhat. It charged at him and Newt dropped to the sand, holding the shrink ray like a shield, but the attack never came. A jaeger pilot, still in her suit, had stepped between them and grabbed the kaiju by the neck.  
  
After that, it took days before Newt had some time alone with the subject. He had to deal with an award ceremony, which he had to admit was pretty damn neat, and a cage being built in his lab so he could study the kaiju. That's right -- _his_ lab. Because such a discovery finally allotted him his own away from Hermann. The Shatterdome made him go through with patenting the shrink ray and then using his plans to start producing more to send out to the coasts across the world. There were parties -- so many parties. Everyone wanted a piece of him, but all Newt wanted was a piece of that kaiju.  
  
Finally, his lab was ready, and Newt and his kaiju, Gigaria, were all alone. Newt had been wearing a butt plug for most of the day so he'd be open and could get right down to business. He unlatched Gigaria's cage and braced for impact. Strangely enough, Gigaria didn't rush him, but reached out with one of it's tentacles and hesitantly touched Newt's face.  
  
"Hey there big guy," Newt said calmly. "Sorry that I haven't been around. But I'm all yours now, okay? All yours to do _whatever_ you want."  
  
Gigaria titled it's head, giving Newt a look like 'what the hell are you saying' because duh. Of course it doesn't speak. Newt knew this. So there really was only one way to convey what he wanted. He quickly took his clothes off and eased the butt plug out of himself. He leaned over the operating table, putting himself on display. Some excess lube dripped down his thighs and he had never felt so dirty before. But that was nothing compared to how he was going to feel. He could hear Gigaria moving behind him, immediately followed by a cold, slimy tentacle slowly inching it's way into his hole.  
  
Newt moaned, which scared Gigaria off for a moment, but Newt pushed his hips back and took more of it's tentacle in. Any inhibitions the kaiju had were gone then, and it started fucking the tentacle in fast and hard. Newt had never taken anything so big. It felt as if he and Gigaria had become one. He was so full and the tip of the tentacle was practically _bruising_ his prostate. He had waited so long for this and he wasn't even going to be able to enjoy it for long because he knew he wasn't going to last long. He tried to reach down and wrap a hand around the base of his cock, try and prolong it, but the touch did nothing more than trigger his orgasm.  
  
He yelled as he came all over the operating table before he fell forward and ended up stuck to the cool metal. Unfortunately Gigaria didn't know that meant it should ease up, and it kept fucking Newt with it's tentacle as if Newt hadn't clamped down hard on it not second before. Newt was too weak to reach back and try to get it to stop and he started crying at how sensitive he felt. Yet somehow found himself getting hard again. He found his hips pushing back to meet Gigaria's thrusts and he started jacking his cock in time. Thankfully coming once meant he was able to draw this one out and he got to enjoy every second of his ultimate fantasy. He was full on sobbing by the time he came the second time and while now he was amazed he was even able to continue standing, he managed to get Gigaria's tentacle out of his hole. He quickly pulled his boxers and jeans back on before the kaiju could get any ideas of going back at it. It almost looked sad that they were done, and Newt found himself caressing it's, well what he thought was it's, cheek.  
  
"Don't worry. We will _definitely_ be doing that again sometime."


End file.
